Karoke Brings Out Feelings
by Hiruko the Baku
Summary: Krad has a crush on Dark so while going out to a club he'll sing his love for him. Dark/Krad Satoshi/Daisuke Argentine/Towa *fluff kind of*


Looking up Krad sighed, "Why…why cant I just go out and have fun like everyone else?" Giving one last sigh to himself he turned around and went to his door planning to go for a walk. And who was there but his not so secret crush Dark.

Seeing as the door opened up already Dark gave him a big grin "Hey Krad! Me and the gang were thinking of goin out to club tonight and I just though well a club should have a pretty person there atleast and so I came ta getcha!"

Krad gave a small blush before giving Dark a smile "Sure, I'd love but whose coming?" Krad asked following dark to his motorcycle. Given a shrug "Eh, not so many people just Dai-chan, creepy boy, Towa, and Argentine" Dark replied

Nodding Krad took the helmet he was gin before getting on the bike after Dark, loving the way they both fitted perfectly together. Krad tried holding down his blush as he thought about what he was finally going to do tonight.

He was going to tell Dark how he felt.

Arriving at the club a few minutes later Dark got off first lifting Krad up with ease surprising him and making him latch onto Dark's shoulders his legs around his waist making his helmet fall. "Geeze Dark atleast give out a warning or something!" Krad yelled his face red from there position.

Dark gave him a cheesy grin helping Krad to his feet "Oh come on Krad you look adorable when your all blushin an flustered!" Krad gave a glowering look before heading into the club making the kaito follow him still grinning.

Krad looked around a bit before he heard his name being called. "Krad-san were over here!" Daisuke yelled waiving his arm around before Satoshi pulled his arm down and looking around making sure no one noticed that. Sweatdroping Krad made his way over while Dark went to get drinks.

/Geeze Dai no need to make a scene already/ Krad thought to himself before greeting the others.

"Oh wow Krad-san I just _**love **_your outfit!" Towa squealed giving him a once over.

Krad was dressed in a tight fitting white polo with black wings in the back of it while wearing black cargo pants and his black converses.

Krad blushed before muttering a quick "I sure hope I do" and turning to see if Dark was coming. The gang gave each other a look deciding they were going to make Dark notice Krad tonight. Towa turned to face her boyfriend Argentine whispering something in his ear. He nodded giving a smirk to Krad's back before heading over to the bar head.

Dark came up to everyone caring there drinks and putting them on the table for them to grab. Daisuke looked at friend noting to himself that Dark and Krad (who were talking to themselves the angel blushing the whole time) looked really nice together.

Dark dressed almost the exact same as the Angel but all in black with silver chains on the side. Daisuke felt a small nudge and turned to see Satoshi giving a glance to Towa who in turned pointed to the stage and saw Argentine next to a karaoke machine on the stage and gave a thumbs up to red headed boy.

Nodding he turned to Krad and in his most innocent and cute voice asked "Ne, Krad-kun can you go and sing a song?" tilting his head waiting for a response.

Now there were 2 things that everyone knew they could not stand up to, Daisuke's mom and Daisuke cutely asking for someone to do something. And Krad was just paired up against one of those things. Dark gave a small smirk from behind Krad giving Daisuke thumbs up.

Krad gulped turning to the group who each had menacing grin as if to say Get your butt up there or we'll make you!

Stuttering abit he turned and went to the stage picking the song he knew would tell dark his feelings. Knock you down By Keri Hilson. The music started and Krad gave a deep breath before starting.

_Heh, not again  
Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
_Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

Closing his eyes Krad continued

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

Krad opened his eyes abit walking around the stage he sang loud and beautiful

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Putting a hand over his heart Krad sang looking over at Dark whose mouth and eyes were wide open in disbelief. "I never thought he could sing so wonderfully" was the only thought going threw everyone's head.

_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)_

_Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love_

Walking around Krad closed his eyes

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'_

Krad stopped then turned to look to watch Dark as he sang the next verses

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes_

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic_

_I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him_

Krad to face the side as he sang

_Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)_

Turning back he walked around as he sang again putting one arm behind his back

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Krad face the audience that had crowed over keeping his gaze on Dark's face which was now smiling a bit, Krad grinned singing the end of the song.

_Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down_

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah

As soon as he finished the crowed exploaded with applause and even the bar manager came up to him asking if he'd sing every night here. Shruging them off he headed to Dark. He looked around and saw that the gang left leaving only him and Dark. He gave him a shy smiling opening his mouth to say something but was pulled into a deep kiss and he decided to stay quite before closing his eyes.

Dark pulled away carresing Krad's face, "You did awsome up there Krad" Dark said softly.

Krad blushed looking away shyly "Thank you…Uhm do you want to go now?" he asked. Dark grinned pecking Krad's cheek and grabbing his hand lacing there fingers together.

"Yeah sure. Lets get outta here."


End file.
